


Heaven

by aruhime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So if I'm losing a piece of me, maybe I don't want heaven?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Troye Sivan's Heaven. Sweet song, must listen.  
> The setting take place after City of Heavenly Fire - when everything is clear, fine, safe and sound (hahahah)  
> Please excuse any grammatical errors!

"Are we there yet?”

“Wait, wait, just one more turn,”

Simon drove his sister’s car in maximal speed, cold sweat ran down on his cheek. Beside him, Clary crossed her fingers. When the institute’s gate was in sight, she hitched.

“We’re here, Alec, hang on,”

Simon braked not-so-slowly in front of the front yard, and Izzy cursed under her breath. “Can’t you drive safely?”

“Sorry, Izzy, I’m panic!”

Jace took Alec’s right arm and half dragged him inside the Institute. Alec could barely walk. His eyelids were half closed. Izzy ran before them to find Maryse. Church stood silently beside the door. The cat was meowing in a sad tune, and stared to each one of them when they entered the institute.

“Call Magnus, he will be mad at us if we-”

“Don’t worry, Clary, I’m here.”

Magnus showed up. He walked down the stair to help Jace with Alec’s left arm. Together, they brought Alec to the infirmary.

“What happen to him?” Magnus asked. His voice was calm, but everyone knew he wasn’t calm at all.

“A greater demon attacked him when I wasn’t looking,” Jace sighed. “I was busy with the forsaken, with Izzy, and I thought we killed the demon already! By the Angel, it’s all my fault,”

By the time they laid Alec down on the bed, his breath was slowly slowed down. Izzy came with a worried Maryse who rushed to the bed when she saw Alec.

“By the Angel,” she whispered in pain. “Please heal him, Magnus,”

“You don’t need to ask me, Maryse Lightwood,”

Magnus sent everyone out because he said ‘he need to focus’ and, of course, it was the matter of privacy. He pushed a worried Jace for the last time, handed him to Clary, and closed the infirmary’s door.

“Magnus,” Alec’s weak voice heard. “Magnus is that you?”

“Stop, talking, Alexander, you will drain your energy,”

Alec wrinkled his eyebrows with his eyes still shut closed, he could felt the pain on his legs again.

Slowly and lovingly, Magnus began to chant healing spell to Alec. He saw an unfinished iratze on Alec’s arm, and he found more iratzes on his chest. The pain, Magnus thought. Was it that tough to be a shadowhunter?

Under Magnus’ healing spell, Alec began to relax. But when Magnus thought he was half done, suddenly Alec shouted in pain. His body jerked to the side, his hand automatically reached down to his open wound on his chest. 

“Stop it! Magnus, please, please,” Alec hissed under his breath. “It hurts so much- can’t you-”

“No, Alexander, it just in your mind, this spell will heal you, I promise,” Magnus forced himself to let out all his strength to heal Alec. But the younger’s breath was still unstable. Alec let out another cried of pain, a lump of blood escaped his mouth.

Magnus. Focus.

His own energy drained fast. He only had one more time to use his power maximally, one more chance. Silently he wished upon himself, and began to heal once again.

 

 

When Alec opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was warmth. His shadowhunter gear was replaced by a soft white typical infirmary clothes. His wounds were healed, no more blood stains on his cheeks, and he felt refreshed.

He tried to get up, but he felt something hold him back.

“Oh my God, Alexander, you’re awake,” He throw himself to hug Alec tightly. Confused, Alec hug Magnus back, but he tried to pull out quickly.

“What, why, what happened?”

Magnus kissed him full in the mouth before he finally let go of his embrace.

“What happened?” Alec repeated. “I thought you succeeded on healing me?”

Before Magnus could answer, the infirmary door opened abruptly. Maryse and Isabelle walked in, half running, followed by Clary and Jace. Simon was nowhere to be found.

“Alec!”

The first thing Maryse did was hugging her eldest son, which was resulting a disapproving look from Magnus. Ignoring the fact that he just did the same thing a few second ago, he touched Maryse’s arm and lightly shook his head.

“He need to get rest for a while.”

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry,”

This felt like a family reunion, minus Robert, and that made Magnus feel uncomfortable. Even though the Lightwoods accepted their relationship, Magnus still could feel a weird vibe every time Maryse and Robert stood near him. It was like they was forced to approve their relationship. But maybe it just Magnus’ feelings, tho.

Jace, once again, kneel down beside Alec’s bed and began to chanted about how it was all his fault, and all. Clary, who couldn’t do anything about it, stood beside Magnus and touched his arm.

“Thank you for healing Alec, Magnus,” she said.

“It’s more like I’m doing it for myself, actually,” Magnus sneered, but he smiled to her afterwards. “But, you are welcome, biscuit.”

The sun had gone by now, and Maryse was too worried to actually cook something. Isabelle had offered a hand to cook, but Maryse said quickly something about empty fridge and no ingredients available in the Institute.

“Better to not murder Alec right after he was healed,” Jace muttered. Clary hid her laugh with a cough.

“I’m going to order some take outs, then,” Isabelle said in an annoyed tone. “Mom, do you want something?”

“I am not that hungry, actually,” Maryse said. “Order whatever you like, Isabelle. I’m going to my room. I need to finished some letters.”

With that, she spun on her heels and headed back to her room with a loud and clear taps form her shoes.

“Can you order mu shu pork for me, Izzy? I love that,” Jace said. “I’m hungry.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “I know what do you like, Jace. I know exactly what do each of you like. But, Magnus, what do you like to order?”

Magnus, who was clearly surprised of the question, tore away his gaze from Alec.

“Huh, I was invited?”

“Of course,” Isabelle said in a matter-of-fact tone. “You are part of family now, Magnus.”

Magnus closed his mouth, dumbfounded. “Very well,” he stated. “Can you order me kung pao chicken?”

“Okay,” Isabelle ran outside the infirmary. Her long jet black hair swung as she ran.

“Where is Simon, anyway? Did he went home already?” Alec asked.

“Oh, right, I forgot about Simon!” Clary gasped. She stormed off the infirmary before anybody could stop her.

“Actually,” Jace said in a bored tone. “Simon needs to get her sister’s car right away. That’s why he was gone.”

“You should tell Clary before she starts to freak out,” Alec laughed. “She will blamed you for not telling her, and you will talk back to her, and the fight continue...”

“Easy there, Alec,” Jace grinned. “I’ll be right back, then,”

When Jace closed the infirmary’s door, Magnus sighed. “Okay, it’s time to get back to sleep,” he clapped his hand like talking to bunch of preschooler.

“But we haven’t finished our conversation earlier,” Alec frowned. “What was it, about what happened to me or something like that,”

Magnus stood up and walked to the window silently. He could see the Institute’s front garden. He didn’t feel like answering Alec’s question, but he felt the persistent stare Alec gave to him, and, how could he say no to Alec?

“I thought I lost you earlier,” Magnus said quietly. His gaze still fixed on the front yard. “The poison’s effect was to reverse everything you feel. I healed you, but you will feel like I tortured you.”

“But, you know it was just my hallucination, right?”

“I know it, Alexander, I am not called the High Warlock for nothing,” Magnus smiled weakly. “But seeing you like that is painful. I hesitated for a second back then. If I didn’t forced myself, maybe you won’t be here again,”

Magnus turned. He met Alec’s reassuring gaze. It was warm and welcoming. For decades, Magnus hadn’t think that someone would see him in that way again. Aside from Catarina and Ragnor, of course. Family didn’t count. The last time was Camille’s. It was when they met in the institute before the war with Valentine.

But Camille’s eyes were already tainted with lust and greed, and Alec’s were genuine and pure. It was so different with Camille. If Camille provided him with passion and desire, Alec’s was like home. It was full of safe and sound, and warmth, and everything that could fill Magnus’ hollowness every time he sat alone in his loft with Chairman Meow.

“But, Magnus,” Alec whispered. “You did it, right?”

The warlock nodded. “I did it.”

“You did it, and that’s all that matters.” Alec held his arms out. “Come here?”

Magnus made a funny expression on his face, but he came to Alec anyway. He sat on the edge of the bed, entwined his fingers to Alec’s. It was warm and firm. It felt like home.

“I wonder if my ashes will be placed in the Bone City,” Alec said in a sudden.

“It will. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because,” Alec squeezed their hand tighter. “Because I’m not normal, because I am gay.”

“But you are still a shadowhunter. It doesn’t make anything different for me,” Magnus shrugged.

“You are a three hundred years old warlock, Magnus. Of course it doesn’t change anything for you. But I was fourteen back then, and nobody told me about this. All I think at that time was the Silent Brothers won’t accept my ashes and I will die in dishonor. Can you imagine how complicated it was to a fourteen years old?”

Magnus stayed silent. He caressed Alec’s hand softly.

“Sometimes I still think about this when I’m alone,” Magnus could feel the sadness in Alec’s voice. “If I try to like some girls, will the Bone City accepts my ashes?”

“Alexander, stop thinking about that-”

“If I broke up with you and date Clary instead,” Alec cut Magnus off like he never said anything. “Will the Silent Brother buried my ashes in the Bone City?”

“You will make a serious trouble if you want to date Clary, Alexander,” Magnus scoffed.

“I know that. For my own sake I will never try to date Clary.” Alec laughed. “But I love you enough to set aside the voices inside my head,” Alec continued. This time he stared at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

Magnus could sense a blush crept out to his face but he ignore it. “What?”

“If I try to date girls, and not you, the man who will buried on the Bone City is not me. It is not Alec Lightwood. And I don’t want that.”

“So you are willing to trade your own pride with me?” Magnus said in disbelief.

“Um, yes?”

Magnus laughed. “You always surprise me, Alexander.”

“You can come in handy, you know. Like this situation. Waiting for the Silent Brother to come may be fatal to my health,”

When Alec turned his head to look at Magnus, he was welcomed by a surprise kiss. Somehow Magnus managed to scoot himself closer without a sound. It was a chaste kiss, and they were about to went further when Alec pulled himself out.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Magnus smiled lovingly.

 

 

“What are you doing inside the infirmary, anyway?” Clary asked. “Why you locked the door?”

“I was changing my clothes; do you want to see me undressed?”

Clary couldn’t answer him because she already stuffed a spoonful of Chinese dish which she didn’t know the name into her mouth.

“Don’t mind them, Clary,” Isabelle winked at Alec and Magnus. “They are doing nasty things inside the infirmary. You would not want to know,”

“Excuse me,” Alec claimed as Magnus choked in his chicken. “I saw you doing nasty thing inside my bedroom twice. Why I can’t doing it in here?”

“Because, my dear brother, your pork is getting colder. I can eat that if you don’t want it,” Jace said before Isabelle could speak, eyeing the pork in Alec’s lap.

“No, Jace, I’m hungry.”

Magnus sighed sarcastically. He snapped his finger and a cup of coffee appeared in his hand from nowhere. 

“Anybody wants cappuccino?”


End file.
